Talk:Chara/@comment-36073590-20180704133156/@comment-33883848-20180721203438
@Rafip "The problem here is Undertale is ambiguous fanservice that can be interpreted in too many ways." Undyne's motive to free her people and get revenge upon humanity wasnt created by the fans but by the game, Asgore's motive too, the ancient war too,the fact that monsters melt with too much determination is by the game too, the moral of letting go things, hold on hope etc... is by the game.So saying that its a fanservice is basically an insult towards toby fox. And a question :why are you here if you see this game as a dumb fanservice that doesnt have any rules, message? "And that is the problem - implying instead of being direct. UT is made up story happening in limited, fictional world without clear rules, where cause and effect relationship is lacking in logic. Also there are plot holes and plot inducted stupidities. Thus you can't conveniently rely on implied stuff and say: that's truth, because it's not. It's speculations." That not related at all with my point, i said that something which existence is not implied cant be true in fictional work as if the creators have intention to make us believe a presence of something they imply this.And a thesis based on implications is a theory and not speculation, which is a thesis that lack of any game's evidences. There's a difference between a speculation and if the game is that bad why are you here at all? The game has it clear logic such as determination stuff, the save recept power, the way souls work etc.... And if Chara asked Asriel to bring their own body to the village they would not do it themself "but you completely ignored it . If I ignored something that means it was speculation." that wasn't a speculation but an argument i used to endorces my idea that says that whathever Chara knew the control split or not this plan is doomed ." To this day I don't understand the actual meaning of Chara's genocide ending speech." That isnt an excuse to ignore their own words about the plan "The fact that they took their body to the village can easily be explained with... more speculations." Exactly!which mean that it can't be used as the most important evidence regards Chara's motives behind the plan @Halibee ". . . You can't take me seriously, because I'm not refering to Frisk as 'they'? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! How stupid are you!? What kind of reasoning is that?!! What I refer to them as is completely irrelevant! What a stupid argument." Well you also refered Chara as "she"while in fact even refers to them with neutral pronoun.So if even their brother refers to them with "they "pronoun why do you refers to them with "she"pronoum? That why i cant take your game's deductions seriously "I never said that the narrator is all-knowing, I said that they weren't, because that so-called theory is based on the fact that the narrator isn't all-knowing, and that they have to be Chara. In other words, whether the narrator is all-knowing or not is irrelevant and that the narrator is either Frisk during a Neutral or True Pacifist Route, or Chara near the end of the Genocide Route." The fact that "the narrator isnt all knowing"is just an argument amoung many others such as the fact that the narrator is suprised hearing Asriel's adult voice,only turn into "... "(Which coincides with Chara's reaction upon seeing the family's photo) and into the serious mode during the dreemurs's fights(the only other instance when they turn into the "serious mode"is in genocide run when you fight the two most complicating bosses) , the fact that the narration wasn't here at the very beggining(when you check the golden flowers from the ruins there is no narration while if you already meet Toriel and flowey there's narration for those flowers),which coincides with "at first i was so confused"line,the narrator wasnt even with Frisk before Frisk fell as they arent sure whatever the golden flowers broken their fall or not, which coincides with the fact that Chara were awakened when Frisk fell on their grave, the fact that the narrator can feel everything Frisk feel as they were in their body, the narrator's knowledge of Chara's dead bed "its so comfortable that you might not wake up", (note also how they are certain about how specifically this bed is comfortable comparing to another single bed they describes as comfortable "seems like a comfortable bed"), Chara who is just like the narrator always with Frisk in all runs(the memories and their stats proven it), the fact that the narrator become completely childish and excited when Asriel turn into his oc etc... theres many arguments and you only take only one to take all the credit this theory have. And Chara says 'its me Chara"firstly in the ruins which mean that they doesnt become the narrator at the near of the genocide but that they are the narrator in the entirety of the genocide run and since Chara have the same narrations as the narrator's in Pacifist and neutral,it indicates they are the same person "As for the pronoun "you", yet another pointless statement, obviously when they say "you" they are refering to Frisk. They could also be refering to the player, but I'm leaning more towards Frisk, because in case you've forgotten when you choose a name when you start a new game, they never refer to you by that name. Why? Because you're not naming Frisk, you're naming Chara. Do you see where I'm getting at? If not, I'll spell it out for you. That's the reason why they call Frisk, or the player,"you" Not sure to understand what you mean but 1.the narrator who talk about Chara's and Frisk's name isnt "in game narrator", as the "in game"narrator appears when you already meet Toriel and Flowey 2.The "you" is Frisk as the narrator says it outloud "Still just you Frisk"which in fact means that Frisk isnt the narrator but other person is and the only person who use "i"with the narration "Its me Chara",the deduction is easy to make if you aren't totally dumb "Like @Rafip said, Undertale is full of holes, too many things are unclear. Obviously, this game is too complicated for you, which is why you bring up pointless facts to try and prove you're right, when in fact you're wrong and you don't want to admit it. Which is also why you accused me of not reading your stupid theory link and that I haven't played the game when in fact, I have. Any other pointless arguments you wish to add?" How cute!! The game is complicated for me , my arguments are wrong, my link is stupid because i disturb your such comfortable world!do you wanna candies or something to reassure yourself? And this game is also complicated for Rafip too as they doenst even understand Chara's dialogue after 3 years.